A switching device is disclosed, for example, in DE 197 16 380 C1.
A contactor is frequently used as an electrical switch which can be operated remotely. In addition to the contactor, the electrical systems use a main switch or switching device with disconnector characteristics to ensure that the system is not live, particularly when work is being carried out on the electrical system. Requirements for load-break switches and disconnectors are described, for example, in IEC Standard 60947-3 and in EN Standard 60947. In order to comply in particular with the requirements in these Standards, a separate switch is provided, in addition to the contactor, in the electrical system.